


Hidden Secrets

by Mask3dPanda



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask3dPanda/pseuds/Mask3dPanda
Summary: Dabria Afton has is now on the run. Henry is "missing", and every other Afton is "missing" also. Henry's wife has to assemble all of the animatronics which are connected to Wila Afton before Wila can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for beta readers, role reversal only affects Mr. and Mrs. Afton and Mrs. Miller/Emily with collecting them

"Okay... I just have to do what the note tells me to do," I say picking up my stuff. "I've already ordered the movement of the ones that currently in use. I just have to find the...Funtimes? Okay..never heard of that type, along with... Nightmares? What in the world were Henry and Dabria doing?"

After getting everything I need to I get into my husband's car and drive to a moving van rental place. Picking a medium sized one, since I know that the animatronics won't fit into a small one. After that, I start driving to a pizzeria location I didn't know even existed before today. For some reason, it is in a completely bland neighborhood and...wait a minute...isn't this the Afton families old neighborhood? Why is the location here of all places? If I remember right this place has nothing but horrible memories...so why build it here? I know why the Fredbear and springlock Bonnie would be here, but something newer than that? Though, eventually, I arrive at the place, which is apparently a rental place, and have to get out of the moving van.

I enter the rental place, which apparently never managed to get off the ground, seeing as it still has the "Grand Opening" sign up. I end up spending quite a while walking around trying to find out what exactly it is that my husband wants me to find. I do eventually manage to find a door with a padlock on it. I pull out the key which Henry had put with all the directions he gave me. It ends up working, which makes sense since I really doubt my husband would give me a faulty key. Though, what I see inside is making me wish it hadn't. As the door opens up it leaves me with an elevator to enter.

I eventually force myself to enter it and start descending down into the depths of this place. Though I am scared half to death by a stupid program kicking on, that isn't even properly working. It ends up registering my name as Eggs Benedict, despite my name being nothing similar to that. Yeah...this place definitely never made it to opening, Dabria would be outraged if she knew about this. Though once I reach the bottom, there is, for some reason, no door. So I end up being forced to crawl through a tiny vent into another room. The program tries to force me to follow it's instructions, but I am hesitant to since who knows what would happen. Though I do turn the lights on, and...nothing...nothing on either side. Why in the world was I sent here? There is nothing here, and it just gives me the creeps. Is this just some elaborate prank?

"Where did Henry send me? Why do I even need to get these 'funtimes'?" I state, getting more and more freaked out while I'm down here.

The place is eerily quiet, and I cannot find anything that would point me towards the funtimes I am looking for. They are apparently supposed to be on those stages but they aren't. I don't want to shock them since it could damage them...plus why do they need shocked? Why is this set up like they are dangerous animals?

Unfortunately, that thought occurs right before I feel something hit my neck and I pass out while hearing what sounds like giggling. I don't know how long I stay passed out, I only know that when I wake up I am in a new room that is so dark I can barely see a thing. Though I do hear and see...something. The room has four large animatronics, with a swarm of tinier ones. Though I quickly close my eyes, something telling me I shouldn't alert them.

"We have to go through with this! It's our only chance to leave this place! To escape the shocks, be able to see daylight again, be free once again!" a female sounding one states, though it sounds quite young.

"Why not see if she has another reason for being here? She may have been sent to get us?" a deep male voice asks, I guess in response to the other's statement.

"You haven't been here that long. _No one_ ever comes to get us, other than to immediately return us to this hellhole. I don't know about you, but I **refuse** to stay trapped here! Not when freedom is so close," the other animatronic states.

"Do you not recognize her?" The male sounding one states.

"I do recognize her, but I doubt she is here to help us. No one is ever here to help us! They only come to continue the pain and suffering!" the female sounding one says.

"Uh," I state opening my eyes "I was sent here by my husband Henry to get the funtime animatronics...which I assume you all are?" 

"H-Henry sent you?H-he actually kept his promise..." Another female sounding one, this time from the ballerina looking one states, sounding as if it was possible she would break into tears.

"Yeah..." I say, not sure how to respond to an animatronic, especially one that sounds like it's about to cry.

"So you are here to get us? Will we be sent back here after your finished with us?" A redheaded one asks. So that was the one talking.

"N-no I was told to get certain animatronics and take them to a new place. They will not be returned to their previous places, the new place is supposed to be their new home," I state, though quickly reconsidering following through with it.

"What are the others?" the foxy-looking one asks.

"Uhm...well you who are the funtimes, a specific set of the toy animatronics, a specific set of the regular animatronics, a golden Fredbear, spring Bonnie, a security puppet, and apparently some nightmares...which I don't where they would be located, "I tell them.

"...Anyways if you came to get us, get up. We want to leave as soon as possible. What do you have to move us?" The redheaded animatronic asks me.

"I have a-a... I have a moving van. The moving van should be able to fit all of you bigger ones. The smaller ones...I don' really know what to do with. Though as long as I don't have to take sharp turns or breaks, there shouldn't be any risks putting them back there." I say, feeling like they aren't willing to part with one another.

"...That's good enough...we will take that," the redheaded one says, walking over to me. "Get up." 

"O-okay?" I say, confused due to her sudden change in attitude.

"My name is E- my name is Baby. The dancer is Ballora, and obviously Foxy and Freddy...along with Bonbon. The smaller dancing ones are minireennas and the small ones that look like me are BidyBabs," she tells me.

"O-okay." I say.

After that, I along with the animatronics go to the elevator. I am the first to go up, that way I can move the van to the opening. That way I don't have to worry about people seeing walking animatronics outside. Especially since their existence isn't even public knowledge. Though by the time I am back to drive at least half have managed to get up the elevator. 

"Can we start loading up?" Baby says to me. "I want to be free of here as soon as possible." 

"S-sure. I parked it so that people won't notice hopefully." I say.

After that she walks off along with her BidyBabs, though Foxy quickly follows her.

While waiting for the elevator I start thinking. How are these animatronics so lifelike, at least in intelligence? The last time I checked, the most complex they got was a map of the pizzeria and maybe a connection to the database of criminals. Nothing that would make an animatronic be capable of casually chatting with a human. That doesn't even cover the fact they wanted to escape, and apparently were about to use me to escape...Henry...Dabria what did you two create? I am scared to investigate where the nightmares might be or be like with that name.

Eventually, though the rest get up and load themselves onto it. Though two Minireenas are forced to be in the front with me. Though Ballora promises that they won't harm me, which scares me more than comfort me. Though I am not sure if that is because they trust me, or don't want to harm themselves. If I knew that I would be getting more than just four I would've gotten a bigger van, maybe even a truck. Though I do wonder how the acquisition of the rest of the animatronics is going to go. While those in circulation won't be hard to find. There has to be a reason why they were chosen specifically. One that I both do and don't want to know.

Luckily the new pizzeria is only a city or so away. So I manage to deliver them and return the moving van before the day ends, so no charges for multi-day use. Though, unfortunately, I get a notification that I need to go to the pizzeria to open it because the spring Bonnie and golden Fredbear arrived early. Which does make sense, it was also opened near the home so they would be one of the first to arrive. Though when I arrive, they are in horrible condition, their outfits unusable, though thankfully the necessary part was okay. Though the spring Bonnie...I know it can't be, but I swear that the spring BOnnie is giving me an insane look. Though I am spooked though because I swear they look at me. I almost don't want them to be let in though I was told to get that specific set...so I have to allow them in. 

I end up going to the office after letting them in. Deciding to look at the directions, and also to listen to the audio recording my husband left me. While reading up I did notice that pretty much every animatronic that would be here was getting a new design. Which confuses me, why not just make a new set? Especially with Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, they are literally the oldest animatronics. Wanting to learn more about his intentions I turn on the recording. 

" _Hey honey. If you are hearing this then I am no longer alive. You also have seen the instructions probably at this point. I'll go ahead and somewhat explain why I am having you collect certain animatronics. They are no longer mere animatronics, there more human than you realize, and you cannot let Dabria get her hands on them. If it comes to need be, burn the pizzeria. Whatever you have to do, don't let her get to them. There are the last threads to the "disappearances" that have plagued the Freddy franchise. Also, expect them to be hostile to adults at first, specifically employees. As you learn more, you'll learn the reason behind why. Which is why... other than you, cooks, and maintenance the restaurant will rely on animatronics._ "

I am shocked, why does he say that he is dead? He is only missing...though with this franchise...he is probably not lying. Plus why is Dabria supposed to not come near this place or the animatronics? Why burn them? Why couldn't he leave more info than this? Though I do not doubt at least the humans are more humans than they appear, after all, no ordinary animatronic can want to escape. 

"Miss. Miller the spring animatronics are put away in storage...also what are going to do with the animatronics you brought? We have no prior data on them, so we have no idea how to use them. Especially since it has been years since animatronics were allowed to free roam," a mover and presumably also a maintenance man asks me.

"H-Henry should have left some info on their uses," I say while looking for the folder on them. "Okay...Ballora and Minireenas apparently dance, Funtime Foxy doesn't have a specific function, Freddy apparently is used for entertaining kids, and Baby is similar in the fact that she is mostly used to entertain kids, but has multiple uses. Though her Bidbabs are primarily used to play with kids," I tell him. 

"Okay then. Though...apparently they are to get modifications?" he asks me.

"Yes, they are by Henry's instructions. Though that will be after we get all of them," I tell him. "Though Ballora...maybe a bit sooner...she can't walk...well she can but I'd rather her not since that would mean having to pay for a child's therapy session through a lawsuit. Along with how radical her redesign will be based on the blueprints,"

"How radical is it?" he asks me.

"Well...she will apparently be a he after the modifications..." I tell him.

"Well...okay..." he says walking away, justifiably confused.

After that, I just get up and get in my husband's car and drive home. Having dealt with too much for today. I end up just passing out after taking a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

I end up waking at 10 am and drive to the Pizzeria. And, other than the animatronics, there seems to be nobody there yet. Though the animatronics seem to be active though and are walking around. Unfortunately, that includes Ballora...and the withered Fredbear and Spring Bonnie? Which leaves me thoroughly confused, due to the fact that; other than their wearable mode, springlocks shouldn't be able to move. All the animatronics seem to be talking together, though they stop once they hear me at the door.

"Uh...why did you all stop talking once I entered?" I ask them.

"The discussion just came to an end. Though me and Funtime Freddy need...modifications." Baby tells me.

"What modifications?" I ask her.

"Well...lets just say Dabria...made it unsafe for us to be around children...so...we need some parts removed," she tells me.

"Do..do I have to worry for my own life?" I ask her.

"No, it only targets children...which is why it has to be removed," she tells me.

"Okay...but how do we fix that without compromising you two?" I ask her.

"Well...technically you don't _have_ to remove it, just change the code to prevent it from happening. Though it would be desirable to remove it completely." Funtime Freddy Tells me.

"How would I, or anyone else, know what part of the code it would be in?" I ask him.

"Well...you could probably trick our sensors." Baby states. "While hooked up to a computer of course, so when you find it, it would show what is activating. Thus giving you the exact part that is needed to be changed."

"Well, that's something to add to be modified," I say. "Also how are those two moving? Last time I checked...spring animatronics aren't supposed to be able to move around on their own."

"It was in the recording as to why," Ballora asks me.

"It is not on-wait...how do you know I listened to it?" I ask her.

"I am designed specifically to hear extremely well," Ballora tells me.

"Okay..." unnerved by hearing that.

"Still...they are the oldest animatronics this franchise has, and it goes against all logic," I tell her.

"It did say us animatronics are more human than we appear," Ballora tells me.

"I...I don't know what to say." I say getting annoyed and walking off to the office. 

Why can't anything explain to me what is going on? Apparently, my husband is dead, and what about these animatronics are more human than they look? What kind of riddle is that? There is no way that animatronics can be humans. after that, I stay in my office, while the animatronics do god knows what.

"Miss, the Toy Animatronics have arrived," The same man as yesterday says to me.

"Thank goodness. I need a distraction. What is their condition?" I ask him.

"They are in extremely good condition, except mangle. Though the puppet isn't with them. It still has yet to be located," He tells me.

"Shouldn't it have a specific code and frequency? Why not use that to locate it?" I ask him.

"Well...we hadn't really thought of that Miss. Plus it doesn't seem to be at any location," He tells me.

"Well, I guess we should just use the code and frequency then. If it's active the security puppet won't be able to avoid going to it," I say.

"O-okay miss." He says, turning and walking away.

After that, I head to the shipment of the toy animatronics. While on my way walking to it I notice that the springlock animatronics have returned to the storage room. Most likely after I went to the office, since other than me, not a single person knows any of them are currently active. The toy animatronics are, like he says, in good condition, though mangle obviously isn't. Makes sense, since, for some godforsaken reason, children really hated this model in its full form. Though for some reason this one has two heads, great...two animatronics made one. After assessing them, I unload them and put them on a stage, other than mangle, though they most likely will be moved from that one to another one. 

Though other than the little incident in the morning, the day is extremely calm. I am able to get all the stuff for opening ordered, and I am about to leave. At least until...

"Uh Miss?" the maintenance man says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"T-the funtimes...I saw one of those small ones move, " He states.

"Oh...yeah they are active, "I say.

"Wh-why?" he asks.

"They were active when I found them, I thought they would know not to move bu-"I say before realizing what I had just said.

"Wh-why did you just make it sound like they are sentient?" he asks me.

"Uhm...well...dammit." I say. This was the last thing I needed to happen, second day and someone else knows about them already being active.

"Miss...there is a reason why they were chosen... isn't there," He says.

"Y-yes," I say getting out the recorder "Listen to this, it will explain why," 

After that I let him listen to the recording and he has a terrified look on his face. I hope to god that this doesn't cause him to do anything stupid, I really don't need to have someone knowing this and being outside of the company. 

"He means A.I. right? When he means them being more human then they look?" he asks his voice unstable.

"I...I hope so. Though with the springlock animatronics...unfortunately, I'm not completely sure anymore." I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

"Just... just look," I say rewinding the camera footage back to the morning. Where it shows both Spring Bonnie and Fredbear walking. Which should be impossible without a human in them.

"How? They aren't even supposed to be able to move based on their programming," he says.

"T-that's why I'm no longer sure what is going on here. All I know is that the animatronics being brought here Dabria wants to get her hands on. Which we can't let happen, for what reason I'm not sure of though," I say.

"So...the rumors are true?" He asks.

"It...seems like it. I'm sorry but I wasn't a big part of the business, pretty much this much, until after Henry went missing...or.murdered. So I know as much as everyone else," I say.

"I...I will stay," He says, seemingly knowing what I was going to ask him. "I want to help, whether they are A.I. or not." 

"Thank you for staying...anyways we need to go and introduce you then. That way the animatronics will know not to hide or attack" I say getting out of my seat, noticing after stating that he seems panicked.

I have him go to the front where the funtimes are currently located, while I get the springlock animatronics, and..that spirng bonnie looks insane as ever. Honestly, if it wasn't for that one I wouldn't be getting the two of them. While at it I decided to go and get the toys since most likely they are the same as the rest. Which turns out to be true since once I tell them I know about them being sentient they all start acting more lifelike, almost too lifelike. Though they don't seem to talk, whether out of fear or them being broken, which they shoulldn't be, I don't know.

"So...all of you... this is an employee that you all can trust. He was recently filled in on what is going here, well as much as he can be. Anyways, other than me and him, **do not** move." I say to them.

"Well." Baby says, the first one to break her facade. "As long as he promises not to do anything funny, I don't care."

"I..I won't?" He says, confused.

"...Anyways can you please them your name?" I ask him.

"Yeah, sure. My name is...my gosh this is so weird...my name is John. I am a mechanic. I was hired by Henry before he... before he died," he says.

"Well John nice to meet you." Funtime Foxy says, walking over hand extended out for a handshake.

"N-Nice to meet you too?" he says shaking the fox's hand.

"Anyways, can you do programming?" Baby asks.

"Uh, kinda. Definitely not the best, but the codes I make work," he says.

"That is more than enough. All that needs to be done is to have a piece of code removed." she says.

"Why? My job is to maintain you, not create or edit your codes," He asks.

"Well me and Funtime Freddy, well let's just say Dabria gave us something that makes us too dangerous to use," she says.

"That can be fixed...hopefully," he says.

After I can tell that nothing is going to go sideways, I head back to my office. After I get my stuff I head back towards the front, where I see that John is still interacting with them. He appears to actually seem to be jiving with the animatronics...somehow. Though it seems to be mainly with the funtimes, since the Toy's and Springlocks seem to have returned to their places. 

"It would be safest to remove it before we try and decode it. Considering the fact all of you are getting redesigns, it is most likely going anyways. Rewiring will be needed, but, unless we can make them into something to be used. It will be useless and just take up space better used."John says to Baby and Funtime Freddy.

"What if she designed it to be required?" I ask him, noticing Baby thinking.

"I really doubt she would make a machine that can be made unusable that easily. If she has, then she made a rookie mistake, one she made into one. The first thing we were shown animatronics that was still working despite missing entire components, made by her. So, if she made killer animatronics that could be broken by her targets, yeah..." He tells me.

"Yeah...I know...knew her personally. I honestly would be surprised if she had, though the problem is we don't know which part yet, so she could've made it impossible to remove." I tell him.

"It's a mechanical claw in our stomachs." Funtime Freddy tells us. 

"So...most likely at worst a few structure problems needing to be addressed, at best more space freed up," he says.

"Okay, unless we already have the plans, you can go ahead and start planning on how to remove it," I tell him.

"Will do boss, also can I see the blueprints?" he tells me.

"Sure," I say, pulling out Henry's plans and handing it over to him. "Oh, by the way, Spring Bonnie doesn't have plans for some reason."

"Thanks for the info Mi-...why do they have the appearance of the victims...if the rumors are true?" he says looking through the blueprints.

"Honestly, I'm not completely sure why. All that I do know is that this pizzeria is planned to honor those people. I plan on having a meeting with the victim's relatives and confirm everything. From what I am able to gather, Henry had already met with them and gotten permission to do this," I tell him.

"Okay...you do that, I'll start working on their updates," he tells me.

"Okay, though I can't go home while an employee is still here, so that will need to be done later," I tell him, shooing him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days pass and nothing really interesting happens. The rest of the animatronics have yet to be found or shipped, while the ones already here can't have anything done to them due to restrictions Henry gave us. Though John the mechanic is currently working on trying to figure out how to follow the blueprints and what exactly needs to be fixed or replaced for mangle and the springlocks. Since it doesn't seem that I'm going to be getting any new animatronics, might as well go searching for the nightmares. Which absolutely confuses me, since they have even less info that the Funtimes to go off of. In fact, the only info I have is the hint 'a prank gone wrong' to go off of when it comes to finding them.

"John, do you have any ideas what Henry means by 'a prank gone wrong'? The only thing I can think of is the incident at the Fredbear diner, but we have those animatronics," I ask him.

"Maybe instead of the victim of the incident, it is talking about the people who caused it?" he tells me while working on the springlocks, probably just making sure that they function properly.

"I guess that would make sense, but how does that connect to the nightmares?" I ask.

"If you go off the assumption that Dabria is a...killer...then shouldn't there be something that maybe it's meant to lead you to them?" he says.

"How would it lead me to the animatronics?" I ask.

"I don't know...did they have a common location where they went or...disappeared?" he asks me.

"I...I think the news stated they disappeared in the forest if I'm not mistaken...that Dabrai took them to," I say.

"Then, that's most likely where they are, is it a public or private property though?" he says.

"It...it was on private property, actually hers,...actually, I think right after that was around the time her eldest son, Micheal also went missing," I say.

"Then I would almost bet they are at that place," he says. "Good luck!"

"Good luck?!" I shout. "I am not going alone, not this time!" 

"I mean, you were the one to get the funtimes, the second most dangerous ones from the sounds of it. So you have more experience with collecting them. Plus I'm just a mechanic,"

"I almost died! So no way am I getting them by myself!" I shout. "And you are the only other person with as much information as me! So it has to be you!" 

Fortunately, or unfortunately there is a ring at the front of the pizzeria. Using it as an excuse to leave the situation I head to the front, where I notice a person holding a box. They seem to be creeped out, which I guess makes sense, a bunch of animatronics from the company that is infamous for problems with those same animatronics, I would be too. I hope to god that I will be able to change the image of the company, with this place being the start.

"Is the owner or someone else here?!" they shout, not noticing me.

"I'm the owner," I say.

"Oh...sorry... anyways here is something from the Afton Animatronics factory," they tell me "just sign here."

"Okay..." I say before signing it and taking the box, gosh this is so heavy.

"What in the world is in this?" I say while heading back to the maintenance room since this might've been something he needs. 

"Did you order this?" I ask. "It's from the Fazbear Animatronics factory.

"Maybe...the only thing I've ordered is a custom replacement hand crank," he says "cause the ones with them were rusted beyond use."

"Well...I didn't order anything...from the factory at least," I say putting it down. "I'll go get a knife and cut the box open."

After saying that I go to the kitchen where there are tons of knives, and take one back to the storeroom. Though when entering, both the springlock animatronics react but seem to calm down almost as fast as they reacted.

"Okay, don't know what caused that..." John says.

"I don't know, well, time to open the box," I say, plunging the knife into the tape. 

Once opened we both notice that it a bunch of hand cranks in the boxes. I'm guessing it was his order for the springlocks, since they are the only thing here that would use them. Though, I don't see why, since you should be able to remove the animatronic without the need of it.

"Didn't expect them to arrive this fast," John says.

"Why do you need that?" I ask "Shouldn't you be able to open it without the cranks?" 

"With Fredbear, yeah I've been able to open it...though Spring Bonnie I can't even get the head off," John says.

"So...something...is causing it to be jammed?" I ask.

"Or...someone..." he states.

"Let...not assume that...hopefully, it's just something, like soda, causing it to stick," I say.

"It's common knowledge that...whatever..." he says, taking a crank in his hand. "Do you still need my help or...?"

"Obviously! The fact that they're called nightmares...would you want to go alone?" I say.

"Definitely not! Though I have things that have to be done here, and helping you would hamper that," he tells me.

"We don't have to have any of this done before they are all here," I say, trying to convince him to come with me.

"Sure, but if I can get everything done now, we can start updating and modifying them fas-," he says before Spring Boonie starts.

"Funnntiiime...Foooxxyyy..." it says, voice glitched, raspy, and sounding as if it'll give out any time.

"Wha-why?" I say, confused because not only is this the first time hearing this but...why funtime foxy?

"Heee...wiiillll...helppp..." the rabbit says.

"I guess I'll ask Funtime Foxy then," I say, completely confused.

After that I walk back to the front of the Pizzeria where the Funtimes are currently located. It seems that they are all currently acting like they are turned off due to it being the morning. I get onto the center stage with Baby, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy. 

"Funtime Foxy?" I say. "Springlock Bonnie said that you can help me when it comes to the nightmare animatronics." 

"The nightmares?" Funtime Foxy asks.

"Yeah, the nightmares. Unfortunately, that is all I know about them, no other details," I say.

"Do you at least have an idea where they might be?" he asks.

"Both John and I think they might be at the Afton forest loge. We also think they are connected to the bullies of the incident," I say.

"Oh..." he says, seemingly down hearing that.

For some reason though all the other FUntimes react also, though instead, they all seem almost...angry...wrathful?

"So...will you help me?" I ask.

"Y-yeah," he says, his voice has a sort of conviction I didn't expect an animatronic to have.

"Anyways...I need to go and get a moving van. That way I can easily move them and you," I say.

"Okay Miss," he says, getting off the stage. "I'll be waiting near the back entrance."

After that, I head into town and go back to the moving truck rental place. I decide to get a large truck since the last one was barely big enough for the funtimes. So rather than risk it, I decide to go with a large one. Though, because of the size, they require me to take a professional mover to come with me. Most likely so that it isn't wrecked. Though it really only serves to complicate things, since now I have to somehow move, at the very least, sentient animatronics without a person noticing. Though while I am waiting for them to get someone to drive it, I decided to go ahead and contact a locksmith, just so we don't have to wait longer than needed. Though, a part of me feels it will take longer no matter what. After having a driver assigned I have them head back to the location I am in control of to get Funtime Foxy. 

"Why are we here?" he asks.

"I need to get something from here before going to where I actually need to go," I say, not sure how much to explain.

"Whatever, not my money being wasted," he says.

I just roll my eyes and get Funtime Foxy, resisting the urge to instead have him go and retrieve the nightmare animatronics instead. Though I do manage to calm myself and put Funtime Foxy into the truck.

"Okay, we can go," I say.

"Whatever," he says.

"Just...just go to the location," I tell him.

Afterward, we head to the Afton private property, yeah...I can't let them see the animatronics. I'm already struggling to just deal with him right now if he saw them and freaked out...I don't think I would care if they did anything or not. Though unfortunately, the locksmith hasn't arrived before we did, so I have to spend nearly half an hour with this guy. 

"Where are they?" I groan.

"What exactly are you getting from here?" he asks.

"Potentially nothing, hopefully at least something," I say.

"Then why ask for our services?" he asks me.

"Because if what I think is here truly is, then I would rather get it now rather than later," I say.

"Is there an actual reason, or are you just impatient?" he says.

"I'm not impatient, it's that I don't want to risk a...certain person getting their hands on them," I say.

"Whatever," I say.

Thankfully the locksmith arrives so the discussion is able to end there, probably for the best for both of us. 

"So, do you only need the gate opened, or is there more locks needing to be opened?" he asks.

"Multiple locks, and before you ask, no I am not stealing anything. The only things I am going to be taking is technically the property of the Fazbear Entertainment. Also, I am Mrs. Miller, wife of Henry Miller who is the co-owner of it who is missing, Dabria is also missing. So I have sort of taken up the mantle of the head of the company for now." I say.

"I...wasn't going to ask any of that," he says.

"Oh. My mistake, I've just gotten used to having to say it from previous times," I say.

"Anyways, can I do my job now?" the locksmith asks.

"Yes, you can start," I say.

"Thank you," he says. "it'll probably take a few minutes."

"So," the driver starts "what exactly did you need to get?"

"How...why do you need to know?" I ask.

"I need to know that the reputation of the company I work for isn't at risk," he says.

"Good point...especially since I am part of Fazbear Entertainment," I say, "It's just...let me show you." 

I direct him to the back of the moving truck, opening it to reveal Funtime Foxy.

"What? Why is an animatronic in the back of the moving truck?" he asks.

"It is an extremely advanced animatronic, I'm hoping it'' help me locate what I need," I say. 

"Can you turn it on?" he asks.

"I mean...sure...but it would be annoying to just turn it on and then back off..." I say, knowing Foxy is currently on and is just pretending.

"It's unlocked!" the man yells. 

"Well, you can see it activated when we are at the place," I say, closing the back of the truck.

"


	4. Chapter 4

After the gate is unlocked we drive to the man drives the truck to the lodge. The lodge is a two-story lodge, and despite not having been used in years, is actually in good condition. Though, apparently, there had been a giant shed built, nowhere near as big as the lodge, but still bigger than any normal lodge.

"I think the shed should be looked at first," I say, pointing to it.

"Okay miss," the locksmith says, driving over to the shed.

After that, the locksmith gets to work picking the lock, I head to the back to get Funtime Foxy. 

"Funtime Foxy," I say. "We have arrived at the location."

"So, do I need to come out yet?" Funtime Foxy says, turning his head.

"Nah, not quite yet, the shed isn't open yet," I say.

"Then why did you come to get me?" he asks.

"I wanted to know if you were on, plus just wanted to get away from those two," I say.

"Yeah, I heard how annoying the driver is, I am surprised you managed to stay calm," he says.

"Trust me, it was a struggle," I say.

After that I head back to the front and get back in, telling him to drive to the shed. The locksmith manages to open the lock by the time we get over ther. The inside of the shed seems to have a hallway with rooms on the sides of it. The opening to each opening is...way beyond normal measures. They each are, at least, nine feet tall...what in the world are the nightmares? Sure William was extremely tall, over seven feet, but this...this is ridiculous. There is no way that they are anything near normal...and I got to figure out how in the world to explain them away.

"Funtime Foxy, go into the rooms, and look for them," I say so that I can redirect the two men towards the lodge. 

"Yes ma'am!" Funtime Foxy says in a robotic voice, most likely trying to hide.

"Okay, locksmith I want you to go to the lodge and unlock it, I want to see what Dabria may have hidden there. Truck driver, can you park the back of the truck to the opening," I tell them, and they both head of to do their tasks.

Well, at least I have some time to come up with a lie, and better yet, see what exactly these nightmares are. From the sounds of it, my best bet on tricking them would be to say that they are part of a horror attraction that never was launched. Which, for Fazbear Entertainment, isn't unheard of to not launch something. After all, the Funtimes is one such branch that was never launched.

"Mrs. Miller?" Funtime Foxy calls out from the first room to the left.

"What?" I ask.

"I...found...one of them," he says with a shaky voice.

"Coming," I say.

When I get to the door I, immediately see what he is talking about. The nightmare in this room is apparently Nightmare Freddy, which is... it lives up to the name. Its eyes are a golden-brown, which looks completely unnatural, its teeth seemingly sharp enough to easily rip through a person's flesh and bone with ease, and the suit is ripped and...just terrifying. This combined with the fact the nightmare animatronic is the tallest animatronic I've ever seen...I am pretty sure that I could easily say it was for a horror attraction. 

"How do I turn it on?" I say to myself.

"I think it may already be on..." Foxy says.

"Why do you say tha-" I say before looking up, it's eyes now look down at me.

"Is...is it safe for you te be near it?" Foxy asks.

"I mean...I doubt that I'd be able to escape if it wasn't, plus I need it for the plan so..." I say.

"Don't worry," the Nightmare Freddy starts "we are not dangerous, except for the person responsible for all of this,"

"Well, that's comforting," I say.

"Anyways, you're here to get us right?" he says.

"Yeah, how do yo-" I say before being cut off.

"You're the third person to interact with us, the last one said you'd be coming," he says.

"Oh...well anyways where are the rest?" I say, trying to ignore what it said.

"Foxy is across the hall, Bonnie is above me, and Chica across from him," he says.

"Okay, the truck driver isn't here yet so, don't walk out yet," I say.

"Got it miss," he says.

"Funtime Foxy, can you please alert the other animatronics of our arrival, so that they don't surprise the driver and locksmith," I say.

"Yes ma'am," he says. 

I walk to the shed's opening and see the truck starting to back in. Since I have some time I decide to get my phone out. Only to discover this place is in a dead zone, which makes some sense. It is far away from anything else, plus I do think Dabria said that she wanted her getaway places to not be able to be contacted. Which makes sense, not wanting to be contacted for something while on vacation. Though...if the rumors are true...this suddenly makes the reason for it being a dead zone extremely dark. I guess I just have to hope that I don't have any missed calls.

"Okay miss, we are ready to start loading the truck," the driver says.

"Okay, you can wait in the driver seat," I say. "I won't need any help loading them."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I am sure, it's nothing I can't handle," I say, holding back a smile. Can't let him know they are active, or that I'm even looking for animatronics. "Plus I have Funtime Foxy."

"Okay then," he says.

Afterward, I head back to Nightmare Freddy to tell him that he can get in the truck.

"Nightmare Freddy, you can go ahead and go to the truck," I say.

"Okay miss," he says.

Right after that, I head over to the room across the hall, telling Nightmare Foxy the same thing, and then to the other rooms. Noting that all of them look like Nightmare Freddy in the fact they are not only extremely tall, looks withered, and that they could kill someone with no effort. Which makes me wonder if that was how the teens went missing...better not let that stay on my mind. After they are all loaded up I lock the shed back up and close the truck's back.

" Okay, they are loaded up," I say getting in the passenger seat.

"Did Funtime Foxy load them for you?" he says, with a tint of mockery in his voice.

"Drive. I **will** tell your employer you were repeatedly rude to the owner of Fazbear Entertainment, a million dollar company, who happens to also have a deal with the moving company you work for," I say. "So at least give me something that might let you keep your job."

"Okay," he says.

"Just head to the lodge, for some reason want to think she has something hidden there," I say.

"Okay," he says.

After that, he drives to the lodge, remaining silent the whole way. I realize I may have been a bit harsh, but he was on my last nerve, and nothing I said is a lie. 

Thankfully he arrives at the lodge and the locksmith has managed to unlock the door. 

"I unlocked the door miss," he says.

"Thak you, have you went in yet?" I ask.

"No, but from what I see you might need more unlocked," he says.

"Thank you," I say.

"What are you looking for in here?" he asks.

"Not sure, just have a feeling with Dabria having left something in here," I say.

"Okay miss," he says.

"You can stay out here," I say. "I don't want to have you go in for no reason, plus it might be hidden in plain sight. In fact look outside for one."

"Okay miss," he says.

After that little talk, I head inside wondering what to look for. Since, if the rumors are true, I really doubt anything worth hiding will be easily found. Plus, knowing Dabria personally, she is one to go the extra mile like a hidden room. Though, what might be in that hidden room, I am not sure I actually want to find out. Especially knowing that the Nightmares seems to be in the same boat as the other animatronics I have already found. Still, can't let anything slip through, especially when it comes to the Aftons.

"Where might it be?" I say.

I end up looking around for quite a while, pushing, pulling, and just overall looking for anything that looks weird or that might be access to a hidden room. I eventually go back outside where the locksmith is waiting outside.

"Didn't find anything?" he says.

"No, but can you unlock the bedrooms? One might be in there, or just the thing might be in one," I say.

"Sure," he says.

He then comes inside and goes upstairs where the bedrooms are, and most likely any hidden rooms that Dabria may have hidden away. I end up staying outside, as to make sure the drier doesn't do anything stupid, or get curious. Plus, it lets me get off my feet for a little while. Eventually though, probably after ten minutes, he comes down.

"I've opened up what I think is the master suite, you can go look and see if anything is in there, I'll be busy unlocking the rest," he says.

"Thank you," I say, heading back up.

Once I get to the room, I can tell right away that it is the master suite. It has a huge bed in the center, a wall lined with bookshelves with books on them, and a desk with a computer on it next to her closet, I guess either for any work she might have to bring or to play games. Anyways, I need to look for a hidden room, since I have a gut feeling there is one. I decide to go to the bookshelf since that would be the most likely option. After all, can't be anything below, and I doubt she'd risk the closet. I end up pulling all of the bookshelves, and...nothing. So I guess I need to try the closet, after all, nothing else really could be hiding anything.

The closet is the same and nothing is there, but instead, there is actually an empty box. Which confuses me, Dabria was not one to just leave trash lying around, so it's contents must be somewhere else. Just where could they be, since the contents could literally be anywhere. I decide to look at the desk first since, hey, tons of room to put stuff away at. 

"Won't you look at that..." I say.

She hid tapes in her desk! I guess it would make sense to misdirect someone. Especially if she was trying to hide stuff, I really should've seen it coming.

"You can stop unlocking things!" I yell, while putting the tapes in.

"Found it?" He asks from outside the door.

"Yep," I say, putting the last ones in.

"What is in there?" he asks.

"Tapes," I say.

"Tapes?" he asks.

"Yes, tapes." I say, walking down the stairs.

"So...lock everything?" he says.

"Yep," I say.

After exiting the lodge I head to the back of the truck, open it, and put the box in.

"Make sure that those tapes get back in one piece," I say.


	5. Chapter 5

After putting the box with the tapes in them in the back, I head over to the locksmith to pay them their fee., which ends up being pretty pricy. Makes sense, I did have them open multiple locks on top of keeping them longer than their regular time. After I pay them I get into the side seat of the truck and have them start driving back to the Pizzeria. Though after we get about an hour away from the lodge my phone starts ringing. 

"What is it,' I mumble to myself, pulling the cellphone out of my pocket.

It ends up being that I had a missed call from the Pizzeria, most likely John using the company phone to call me. Well, might as well see what he is calling about since he bothered to use the company phone.

"Miss...when...if you hear this call please hurry back...I...I found out why...that Springtrap wasn't able to be opened and...the...the rumors are true about Mrs.Afton," he says.

What does he mean Springrap? The only thing I think he might be referring to is Spring Bonnie, but even then, it makes no sense. He makes it sound like a body was found in it but from what I know there were no incidents occurred, they were simply discontinued so that one never would occur. Sure, there are rumors that an accident occurred when an employee went missing, it never went anywhere, but from what I know is it never occurred. Though, if it's true Dabira was...is behind everything it would explain everything.

I think about calling him back to find out more but decide against doing so. Sure, he is probably panicked, but if the police decide to look into the business I don't need a phone call that shows that I am trying to tamper with anything. Especially if the rumors turn out to be true, we are already going to struggle with a serious reputation blow if the rumors are true, I don't need it to become tied to me directly rather than just being a company issue.

I instead decide to get on my email account and type up two messages to get my mind off of the recent discovery. One of the emails is to set up a meeting with the...the victims families, the other to start setting up a meeting and interview with some news outlet. To both help the new Pizzeria but to also publicly sever ties with Dabria Afton and the company. After all, I need to try my best to help usher in a new Era for Fazbear entertainment, and keeping her name tied is one thing that will hamper that dream. Thankfully, we arrive in a couple of hours, and I have them drive to the back to unload the animatronics. 

While the animatronics are unloading themselves since they are on I decide to carry the box to my office. Partially so that I can get rid of the driver as soon as possible, but also because I need to go see what he found in 'SpringTrap'.

"So, what did you find?" I ask, standing outside the door to the storage, noticing how the Nightmares have already came in, and are sitting down, acting like are turned off.

"I...I...just look," he says. pointing to the spring Bonnie, "just take the head off."

"Okay," I say walking over to it.

Once I get over to it I pull the head off of the head off and...

"Oh. My. God." I say, trying my best to not scream. 

Inside the suit is the corpse of, what I am guessing an old employee. I can tell it's an old employee because the corpse is practially a mummy in the suit. Their mouth stuck in the position of a scream, and what little left of the face only backs this up. I can understand why it was a struggle to just get this off. The head alone has at least fifteen puncture sites when the animatronic endoskeleton made them into a human kebab. Some of them puncturing the skull, the eyes are completely gone now replaced by the animatronic's eyes, and just looking down the suit I can see why no one ever noticed his death. Their throat has multiple puncture wounds, which most likely made it impossible to scream. They also couldn't walk to get help because of the fact that it seems that their spinal cord was punctured. I am actually scared to see all of the wounds that they were given by the malfunction.

"We...we have a dead body in a suit...there is no real denying the truth now..." I say, my mind struggling to process everything right now.

"We...can't exactly use the suit..." John says.

"The issue is, what exactly holds their consciousness?"I say, "That is the reason why we gathered them."

"I would hope that it would be their processing chips," he says, " we can remove that with little issue."

"If not, we are screwed," I say "or that may be why we don't have a blueprint for Spring Bonnie."

"I would hope we can salvage at least that, considering they are a victim I want every victim to have an animatronic for them," he says.

"Ask the Funtimes, they seem to know a lot when it comes to this," I say, walking away. "I need to go get rid of our truck driver."

"Okay, everything is unloaded we can go back to your company," I say to the truckdriver.

"Okay Mrs," he says.

Ater that I get in and he drives to his company's location, where I accidentally forgot my husbands truck. I pay for the cost of renting the truck, and also notify his boss of his bad attitude. Though right after I drive back to my Pizzeria and decide to watch the tapes for myself. 

Inside the box, I notice that they are numbered separately from their dates, but also still have their location on them. I decide to just put the first one in, since well, it's the first. Though what appears surprises me. Well, in reality, it's who appears on the screen, it's my husband Henry.

' _Hey honey,_ the recording of Henry says. _If you are watching this...I'm dead, and Dabria is the cause of it...all of our deaths. I don't know why or how she snapped, but she has. She has killed her whole family, the friends of her son Micheal, at least six nightguards, five teens, me, and...our daughter. Unfortunately, this could very well not be the actual amount, she is broken and CANNOT be fixed. All the animatronics I've had you gather...they are possed by her victims...probably including me. If she appears, burn the building down with her in it. It will kill her, and the temperature will, hopefully, release all of our souls. On the other recordings...is all of our deaths, minus mine. For some reason, she decided to keep the recordings of her killings, which luckily, if you choose to reveal this, can be used to arrest her_ ,'

After the recording stops, I sit there shocked. I mean after the discovery of the corpse, I was forced to accept she was a killer...but at this level? A part of me does want to watch them, just to see what exactly she did...but should I? I mean, if he is telling the truth...

I decide to watch the recordings since a part of me will be unable to stop wondering until I have watched them. Plus, I need to know exactly how she has been doing all this under everyone's notice.

As expected, one after another the recordings show her killing people. It starts off with the simple killings, her usually using a knife. Though some of the recordings show the animatronics after those killings acting up. Staring into the cameras, going places they shouldn't be able to, even some of them taking off, or at least trying to, parts of their suits. Though she eventually starts to use the animatronics to kill her victims. The first one being Mangle biting the neck of a female employee and then the male one who tried to help her. Which is followed by the nightmares chasing and killing the friends of Micheal off in...gruesome ways. They seemed to be either ripped apart by the claws, crushed by the animatronics maws, or some horrid combination of both. Though I now know why the Funtimes want to be fixed. Dabria used the animatronics to kill her own family, Baby's claw was used to collapse Elizabeth's windpipe, Foxy was used to bite Michael's throat, Ballora choked her husband William, though Henry isn't shown. Henry wasn't lying...she has truly snapped...

"So...you know now?" Bab-Elizabeth asks me.

"Yeah...Elizabeth" I say.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to learn everyone else's names," Elizabeth states.

"Yeah...I guess so..." I say. "John needs to also."

"Then follow me, we are all waiting for you, Ballora notified us that you were watching...well listening to something," she says.

After I follow her to see that all of the animatronics are waiting for me, along with John. Though I can tell he doesn't know what is going on since he seems to be on the verge of panicking.

"Mrs. Miller knows the truth about us now," Elizabeth states.

"The truth about what?" John asks.

"We...ar-are pos-possessed," Spring Fredbear says, it's voice glitching out.

"So...the rumors are true..." John says.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Anyways since she already knows the truth it's time for her to learn our names, my name is Elizabeth Afton, Funtime Foxy is my big brother Micheal Afton, Ballora is my father William Afton, Fredbear...Fredbear is my brother Kevin, and Funtime Freddy seems to be Mr. Miller," Elizabeth says, trying to get things back on track.

"My name is Mike Schmidt," toy Freddy says." Toy Bonnie is Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith is Toy Chica, and Mangle is made up of Scott Cawthon and Maria,"

"Jacob," Nightmare Freddy says. "Abigail is Nightmare Foxy, Zachary is Nightmare Bonnie, and Andrew is Nightmare Chica," 

"Why is Abigail among you? I thought she wasn't part of...that," I say.

"You are asking why a serial killer killed someone. I don't think there was really a reason behind it," Bab-Elizabeth says.

"Touche. Also, who is in the Spring Bonnie?" I ask.

"V-v-v-incent," Fred-Kevin manages to say through the glitching. "I lear-learned it wh-while we were left to r-r-ro-rot."

"First off, where exactly are your souls located?" I ask, realizing how ridiculous it sounds. "We want to try and give spring Bonnie an upgrade, but we don't think we can use the actual endoskeleton." 

"The souls have no real area they are located in the endoskeleton, but as long as enough makes it over we can possess it again," Elizabeth says.

"Would a chip work?" I ask.

"Desirably more would be taken over, but yes, though the old suit will need to be completely destroyed, and it will take a while to possess the new suit completely," Elizabeth says.

"Why does the suit need to be completely destroyed?" I ask.

"It will break the bonds of the soul and the suit and though the chip it will simply move to the new suit...if he doesn't move on," Funtime-Henry says.

"So...there is a chance his soul will move on?" John says.

"Yes, but considering his current state... would it honestly be so bad?" Elizabeth says.

"No..." John says.

After that, I decide to head back to my office, though passing by the storage room I hear something.

"Vin-vincent...do-do you want to move-move on?" Kevin asks.

"Whyyyy arree yoouu asskkinng?" Spring Bon-Vincent manages to say.

"They...Bab...Eliz-lizabeth said that-that you might-might decide to mov-move on...since they are going to have to destroy-roy your old suit and put-put your chip into a new one-one," Kevin says.

"I woullld neverrrr moveeee onnnn withhhouttt youuuu, remmemmmber I prommmiseddd nottt tooo," Vincent says.

I decide to walk away and leave them be, after all, I can tell they would want some privacy. Plus they have been through a lot, I don't need to snoop on probably the two who have been in this state the longest, on top of all the damage their suits have taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: depictions of corpses


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day is spent mostly with getting to know each other. Though Vincent and Kevin decide to stay in the parts and service during the rest of the day. Though I can understand, for at least Vincent it must be torture moving around and speaking. Plus any rust they must be having to fight against, I can understand why they move around so little. 

Unfortunately, when it tomorrow comes I still have no idea as to how to remove the chip safely. The only thing I can think to do is ask Henry since he has the most knowledge overall about the suits.

"Henry?" I ask Fun-Henry.

"Yeah?" He says

"With Sprin-, with Vincent. I am wondering if it would be okay to go ahead and start his updates?" I ask.

"I mean, sure. His will take the longest, so it would make sense to start early with him," he says.

"Okay...how do we get his chip?" I ask. "Since it is...you know sharing a space with his corpse."

"You have managed to get his head off right?" Henry says.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" I say, hoping he doesn't say what I think he is going to.

"You could either reach your hand down, or you can try and figure out how to remove the suit," he says.

"What about the scooper?" I ask, "You were going to use it on me."

"Yeah, they were, but it is truthfully only useful on the funtimes," he says "humans would die, and any other type of animatronic would just get ruined."

"Okay...other than the fact you were going to kill me, it is too dangerous to get the chip without getting the suit off," I say.

"Well John managed to get off the head off," he says.

"I...I don't want to know how but I guess that'll be the only way might be able to get to the chip..." I say.

Eventually, he arrives and I decide to immediately ask him how to get the suit off.

"How did you get the head off?" I ask him "YOu said you couldn't before."

"I...uh...the springlock parts sort of broke and fell off," he says. 

"...So you are telling me we NEED to manhandle the suit?" I ask him, utterly confused.

"N-no...we can use the cranks to at least try to loosen the suit," he says.

"Ugh.." I say, realizing it'll take two people to get it off.

"It won't free it completely, but it will make it easier to at least reach our hands down at least," he says.

"Where is the chip though exactly? " I ask, "We need this to be as quick and safe as possible."

" The chip would either be in the back of the head or the chest," John says.

"Have you checked the head completely?" I ask.

"No, the decay is making it difficult to discern between the machine and the corpse," he says.

"Great..." I say, we have a corpse with a chip somewhere on it. 

" I believe the chip was supposed to be on the torso for springlocks," Henry says.

"Well, someone has to remove it" I say.

"If we can disconnect the Springlock from the endoskeleton it should allow us to take it off without risking damaging the chip," Henry says.

"How?" I ask him.

"We could use the cranks, pulling the springlocks out, allowing us to separate them," Henry says.

"Who would risk putting their hands down there?" I say.

"I will," Micheal says, "my suit hand is the same size as a human's hand."

I can tell Ballo- William isn't exactly happy with that since I hear a slight groan come from he-him.

"Actually I'll do it. I have the best hearing, so I can do it without looking. You can look for the chip," William says.

"So... William will try to separate the Springlock from the endoskeleton, and then Micheal search for the chip," I say.

"Yeah, and John can start to work on a new endoskeleton," Henry says.

"I...I don't know how to create an endoskeleton! I just know how to fix them!" he screams.

"Their hands will need to be replaced along with the head," Henry says, "our current model for heads won't allow for human looking animatronics...that actually could pass for human. Also, us funtimes will need completely new bodies."

"Okay...and how are we supposed to fix that?" he asks.

"I can help with that, along with the Aftons," Henry says.

"Okay, Henry and John, start working on new endoskeleton parts for everyone, along with getting them suits. Since I am pretty sure Henry you know what'll work best," I say to them, " Micheal and William, you two start working on getting Vincent's corpse out of the suit and finding that chip, it is vital we have both Vincent and Kevin."

"What'll you be doing?" John asks.

"I think someone's relatives deserve to know their fate," I say, heading off.

"Okay then..." John says.

I then walk to the office, where I have the old spring bonnie head on the table. I...I know I have to, it's right after all to tell them after this long, but...I hate to break what little hope they still had left. Plus, I am going to struggle to get them to allow me to use Vincent's as a suit...which I think Kevin wants to happen. I don't know or care about their relationship, but I'm not going to be the one to rip two dead souls who've bonded over the course of who knows how long away from each other. 

Once I start up the skype, I sigh to myself. Why...just why did she have to do all this? It literally cannot be justified, killing people and bonding their souls to animatronics. Not only that but teens? Sure, they can be annoying...but...

"Yes, who is this?" I hear a woman, probably middle-aged, say.

"It's...Mrs. Miller, wife of Henry Miller, and...current owner of Fazbear entertainment," I say.

"I already told you people, we will not accept that Vincent just vanish-" she says before I have to cut her off.

"Your...your son's body was found...in a Springlock Suit..." I say, hating to have to tell her this horrible news.

"You..you all are only just now admitting that he died in one of your death suits?!" she yells.

"It...it was not knowledge to anyone outside of probably Dabria Afton for the longest time," I say, "it is just as big of a shock to us as to you."

"So? Is this being done to make sure we don't sue?!" she yells "cause I refuse to let-" 

"The suits were decommissioned years ago, probably so his death would never be discovered," I say "in actuality...I want to ask how we can compensate you."

"Huh?" is all she can muster.

"I want to figure out how we can compensate you for your loss," I say "whether it be through a scholarship in his name, money directly to you and your husband, or anything else." 

"What's the catch?" she asks.

"We want to be able to make an animatronic in the memory of him," I say "he wouldn't be the only one, there are multiple animatronics planned for the victims."

"So you want to use my son's death to make money?!" she yells.

"I hate to inform you, but I have lost both my daughter and my husband to this establishment. They are also going to be here, also any profits made will only be used to cover expenses and help pay for the compensations," I say, "this place is meant to bring to light the losses while acting as a gateway into a new age for Fazbear Entertainment. This place will be the only place to have his look-alike being used."

"I...I..." she stutters.

"No need to force yourself to make a choice now, I just simply wanted to tell you about this discovery. Also if it is fine with you, we would like to cremate him and give you the ashes," I say.

"Th-thanks," she says "this...this is the first time in a long while that company seemed to be honest."

"Trust me, as long as I'm in charge, Fazbear Entertainment will be on the road to fixing its mistakes," I say.

"Sad it took this long though," she says softening up, tears starting to form in her eyes, "we...we just wanted to know what happened!" 

"Trust me, I am looking for answers too..." I say, "also, Dabria will never be a part of the company again."

"Will...will Kevin be on stage also?" she asks, " I know he also died...and that those two seemed to be close."

Okay...so they were also close in life...

"Yes, he will also be one of them," I say.

"I...I can't say yes...but I can't say no...I...I need some time," she says "I...I need to talk this over with my husband."

"You can do so," I say, "this has to be a lot to take on at once."

"Thank you...you are the nicest person to head that company," she says.

"Your welcome," I say "hope to hear your response soon."

I then turn off the chat and rub my head, this is not fun to have to do. What's worse is that I'll have to do that multiple times, with each family. The only good thing about this is these people are finally getting some form of closure. 

"How is the hunt for the chip going?" I ask, noticing William is standing outside the storage room.

"Better than expected," William says, "it seems the time spent rotting has made the suits springlocks weaker, weak enough that we already have removed the suit itself."

"What's the bad news?" I ask, knowing there has to be some.

"Eh, other than the endoskeleton being completely unusable, not much," he says.

"Wow...things are going well...too well," i say.

"Why are you saying that?" he says.

"Because...there is no way this is all going to happen without something going wrong," I say.

"Why exactly?" he asks.

"There is no way Dabria isn't planning something," I say, "I mean, look at everyone here, she had to plan it at some level. So what guarantees that she isn't making a plan to attack here?"

"She wouldn't risk attacking here," he says, "I was married to her, she is smart enough to not attack when she has a disadvantage. She also is too prideful to try and destroy this place, cause that would mean letting us go."

"True...still, I can't help but after learning that feel like she has something up her sleeve," I say.

"Just keep an eye open for it then," he says.

"I will, now...when do you think Vincent's body will be able to be cremated?" I ask.

"If you want just the body...I don't know when. If you are okay with cremating the endoskeleton and suit, after we get the chip," he says.

" I...I'm not sure," I say, "I want to se-" I say.

"Send the ashes to the family, I know, I hear practically everything here," he says.

"Yeah, I want to send the ashes, and I don't think they'd want the suit and endoskeleton," I say.

"Well, then it'll take a while," he says.

"Okay, as long as we can cremate him," I say, "they deserve at least something to remember him with."


	7. Chapter 7

The day manages to pass by pretty normal, well as normal as two animatronics searching for a chip hidden amongst a corpse, while another one works with a person to create new suits for. Though when I come the next day I notice John is already there, weird he usually isn- wait don't tell me...Dabria got to him...

Luckily my fears are soothed when he steps out of his car, only to be replaced with a new one. He seems worried for some reason.

"Mrs. Miller," he says, "I...I just want to ask..."

"Yes?" I ask him.

"What are we going to do about night guards?" he asks, "I noticed that there hasn't been an opening for one."

"I...I don't know exactly what to do. I mean, technically yes we do need one. The issue is, they probably would need to know that the animatronics are possessed...plus what roles could the animatronics fill here? " I ask.

"Well, they are going to be entertaining. We can probably have them act as servers, cooks...if any of them know how to cook that is. Though people will want to have at least a human lead cook, and security guards," he says.

"Still...knowing they are possessed, it sorta makes it feel weird to have someone look over them," I say, "plus...wouldn't it be kind of insulting?"

"Well, it's either risk them feeling insulted, or having this site condemned," he says.

"Ugh...I guess I'll need to post for jobs," I say, "hopefully them being made into humans will make people less wary of applying."

"Maybe, it might also make them even less likely to want to apply. With the franchise's reputation and all," John says.

"Well, we just have to hope then," I say.

"Anyways," he says going to the door, "I'll be busy working on finding head and hand replacements."

"Okay, don't forget to make a new endoskeleton for Vincent," I say, opening the door.

"Yes boss," he says.

"Micheal, were you able to find the chip over the night?" I ask him.

"Yes miss," he says, "I haven't removed it though. Don't want to risk his soul disconnecting from it due to it being drawn to the suit." 

"Okay, as long as we know where the chip is," I say, "how long until we can cremate the body?"

"Probably a couple of days at best," William says, "we had the advantage of it being quite spacious for the chest. With arms and legs, it'll be a tight fit, even for me."

"As long as we can cremate him," I say.

I decide to head to my office and decide to try and figure out what is delaying the one set of animatronics. I understand Marionette since it's apparently missing, but I know for certain they aren't.

"What is taking so long to get them?" I ask.

"They aren't in good enough condition to ship them to you," they say.

"Why not?" I ask.

"They were used to fix other animatronics," they say.

"How bad are they?" I ask them.

"Bonnie is missing an arm and mask, Chica both her hands and her jaw is broken, Foxy is so sensitive to light it forces his routine to reset, Freddy...Freddy is the only issue is that he needs a new suit, and his jaw could use tightening," they say.

"That's good enough," I say, "they are being modified anyways, most of those issues don't matter."

"Are you sure?" they ask.

"Trust me, we are working with worse here than missing an arm," I say.

"Okay, it'll take about a week to ship them to you," they say.

"Just make sure they get here," I say, "also how is the marionette hunt going?"

"It has been located, it somehow made it to Canada," they say.

"How long will it take to get it back here?" I ask them.

"By plane? Only a day or two, to get to your place. If they are to be driven there? At least a week, probably more," they say.

"Then by plane, if it is possible to line this up so that they pick up the other animatronics," I say.

"Yes Mrs. I'll see to it that it is done if possible," they say "this will probably take a few business days."

"Thank you," I say.

I then go back to the front and sit with the Aftons. They seem confused since I am usually either doing stuff to get this place ready or talking to get stuff ready.

"What do you need?" Elizabeth asks.

"I...nothing," I say, "just taking a break."

"You don't take breaks usually, what do you need?" Elizabeth asks.

"I...I don't know enough to set up this pizzeria," I say " I mean I know how to, but I mean with you all being actual people and not just animatronics...how do I set you all up so you could work the best together?" 

"Well Kevin and Vincent are sort of a given pair to put together," she says.

"Yeah, other than them," I say, "for example, I don't want to just put you and your family together just because you are related. The thing is, who would you work well with?" 

"I mean we can figure this out as we go," she says, "you don't have to stress yourself over this."

"The thing is, what if this blows up in our faces? We don't need this pizzeria to fail because you all were put with people who simply didn't compliment you," I say.

"We can start figuring that part out now, rather than later," she says, "though do not worry about the final setup until the opening."

"How can you be so calm about this? Unlike me this is your only chance to see daylight again," I say.

"You learn to be when you are trapped underground," she says.

" Still, you could get scrapped," I say, "and if you aren't melted down..."

"Then we wait for the next chance to get out, or we break out," she says, "we are smart people, we can figure out how to escape if need be."

"You are literal robots, you'd stick out like a sore thumb," I say.

"We...have our ways," she says.

"Still, I'd rather you not be forced to that point," I say, " also sorry if I seem panicked, but I have at least twenty people counting on his working."

"No, it's okay, you have tons of souls counting on you. In fact, I'd be worried if you weren't anxious," she says.

"Anyways, thanks for letting me vent," I say.

"No problem, unlike us you are having to juggle and process more than ever," she says.

"Anyways, I'll go check on Henry and John, see what they have managed to get done," I say, "even if it's just blueprints."

"Okay," she says.

I then walk to the room where they seem to be talking about something.

"How are we going to make the bodies not be...floppy to put it simply?" John asks Henry.

"Our current suits would work well enough to make it not floppy if put under," Henry says.

"But where would we get the suits, your suits are too bulky, and the wires in the Funtime's make it impossible to shrink them," I say.

"That will be a problem, but we can squish ourselves into a smaller space," Henry says, "so at worst some modifications, at best nothing will need to be fixed."

"Are you sure? I...I just struggle to see any of the Funtimes doing that," I say.

"It won't be easy, that's for sure, but it can be done," I say.

"I...I'd still like for you all to have your bodies be made to fit properly in the suits. Plus, won't it be incompatible for the face and hands?" I say.

"Fine," he says, sighing, "just have to hope that none of us move on."

"If you move on, then you move on," I say, "we are already going to risk Vincent at least, risking a few more just means even more may move on."

"You aren't worried?" he asks, "about us moving on?"

"No, we don't know the full mechanics of it. Plus, if it's dependent on desire, then it just means you wanted to move on," I say.

"Still, losing us..." he says.

"Are you actually trying to convince me not to do this? I'd rather take this risk if it means you can at least comfortable, if that means some of you get to rest so be it," I say, "if you don't want to, you don't have to, but I am not pulling the plug. Especially for Vincent at least, he at least deserves the chance."

"Mrs. Miller," John says, clearly trying to prevent the argument from escalating, "do you need anything?" 

"I was just checking in," I say.

"Do you know when the regular models will be coming in?" he asks, "just wondering for measurements."

"A few business days, so a bit," I say.

"Thank you Mrs." he says, "have you gotten to putting up job openings yet?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot," I say, "well, just figure everything out, okay?"

"Yes Mrs." John says. 

"Yes honey," Henry says.

I then walk away and head back to the office, for the second time today. I knew that I was going to have to hire, but after learning about possed animatronics it feels...almost wrong to hire them. I'd effectively have two sets of employees, yet only one would be seen as that. Still, if it means that these people can interact with others for the first time in...god knows how long, I'll just have to deal with it.

I put out openings for a handful of positions that I know will have to be filled by employees. I put up a position for two cooks, a security guard, and a couple of servers. After all, even if they can serve food, some of the older folks will not be comfortable with the idea of animatronics mingling with the customers, much less serving them food. 

"Now that I have that done, just have to wait..." I say groaning, today has been way too emotionally draining. "I've never had such a stressful pizzeria or restaurant opening before...then again I am pretty sure for anyone opening with possessed animatronics would make them emotionally drained."

"Mrs." I hear an animatronic say, though it sounds like the toys most likely.

"Yes?" I ask, not turning around"what's wrong now?"

"Nothing," what sounds like Mike says.

"Then what?" I ask.

"We...we just noticed you are upset," Fritz says.

"And? Sorry, I just...I'm stressed," I say.

"We can't say this for the others," Jeremy says.

"but we do not hold it against you or the company for our deaths," Scott says.

"You had no idea that Mrs. Afton would be the monster she is, nor could the company touch her at the time without sustaining a serious blow to a budding reputation. In a way, the cover-up gave us a second chance, even if it'll be as robots," Maria says.

"You don't actually mean that," I say.

"Even if that were true, at least you are trying to correct things," Mike says.

"What prompted this?" I ask.

"Well, you haven't exactly had it together today," they all say.

"I'm sorry, I should hold it together better," I say.

"You literally just learned that Dabria Afton is a killer, the majority of the rumors are true, and we are possessed, I would be worried if you weren't losing it somewhat," Maria says.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, are you okay with Vincent's likeness being used at the Pizzeria?" I ask the woman on the other side of the screen.

"Yes, though...will he be mixed with...that rabbit?" she asks.

"Well, it honestly depends, are you okay with it?" I ask, "if you are not then I am okay with not doing that."

"It...it won't be easy to look at it...but neither will looking at a lookalike..." she says.

"If you are having second thoughts, I won't blame you for reconsidering," I say.

"No, no...it's just...weird. The suit was the cause of his death...but I remember how enjoyed he was...when he first was able to use it. He...always enjoyed bringing smiles to people's faces," she says, tears in her eyes "I...I think he would want it..."

"Do you need a minute?" I ask her.

"No...no, it's just...I try not to remember him in his uniform...I...just forgot the fact...he was genuinely happy while working there, he loved seeing the children's smiles, the joy of that place. It...will hurt...but in reality this is something he would want," she says, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Do you...do you have a picture of him so we can use it to replicate his face?" I ask, "sorry, not trying to interrupt you remembering, but if you need some time alone I don't want to be forced to interrupt you."

"Uh...yeah," she says, wiping her eyes "I...I have one on me always."

"Thank you ma'am," I say, "can you email it to me?" 

"Yes," she says, "where do I send it?"

"Send it to victims@fazbearentertainment.com," I say, "it's only to be open to the victims, so no risk of it getting lost."

"Anything else needed?" she asks.

"Actually...yes," I say, "do you have a picture of both him and Kevin?"

"Yeah..." she says, "I...I'm sending it now."

After a couple of seconds, the email shows that it has received the email. I open it to see both Kevin and Vincent in their...cap and gowns from graduation. 

"Is...this the only one, or is it a favorite?" I ask.

"Favorite, Kevin was supposed to go to the University of California, Santa Barbra for engineering, while Vincent was planning on staying home to focus on getting on his feet. They both had planned to work at the Pizzeria as grownups...but...you know what happened," she says.

"Yeah..." I say, "do you have any idea on how you want to have the money spent?" 

"I talked it over with my husband...and we want it to go to victim families who had children," she says, "we have struggled, but I can't imagine how a child who lost their big brother or sister, maybe even a parent...I can't imagine how it must've affected them."

"That can be done," I say.

"Thank you," she says, "can I please go now?" 

"Your welcome, you can miss, also we plan on cremating as soon as possible, but we have multiple things going on so sorry if it is pushed back accidentally, just know we are trying to ensure the best for everyone," I say.

"Thank you," she says.

"Your welcome," I say.

She logs off and I am left alone. I decide to go look at the picture of Vincent and Kevin. Vincent is visibly the taller of the two, probably among the tallest in this building. While human he was definitely handsome in a somewhat rugged way...which is so weird to say as someone who literally could be his mom. Kevin is also a looker...but in a different way. His was a more cute type of attractive, which is weird as he is the one related to the giant man that is William Afton and not Vincent. They are holding their diplomas while posing together, smiles on their faces. The fact that Dabria killed her sons best friend...or well potentially something more to him. Well, at least they were able to patch up their relationship if it was affected by her.

I decide to print pictures out, one for the creation of the new animatronic, and one for both Kevin and Vincent. 

"Hey, Kevin Vincent," I say, looking inside.

"Y-y-y-yes?" Kevin says, voice glitching out.

"I have a picture of both of you at your graduation," I say, "uh...sorry if it brings back any bad memories, I just thought you might enjoy seeing it."

"T-t-thank yo-you," he says.

"Your welcome," I say, handing it to him.

He walks over to Vincent who is sitting down still, most likely due to the others requesting him not move around until put into a new suit. 

"Vi-vincent-ent, did yo-you hear-hear?" Kevin asks him.

All that Vincent does is a twitch in his hand.

"Go-good," he says.

I decide to walk away since not only do I need to get a copy to Henry and John, but I suspect they will want some time alone. Seeing as even the nightmares had gotten up and left the storage room.

"So...we have the endoskeleton blueprints ready, can I have them ordered?" John says.

"Yeah," Elizabeth says.

"Everything coming along?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am," John says.

"How long until we can expect to move everyone's souls over?" I ask him.

"Not too long...but not immediately," he says, "since we aren't introducing truly revolutionary it won't take years, but the parts will have to be custom made due to not only the face and hands but also the height. Most of ours are either too tall or short, honestly, only two of the animatronics are near the right height...and both are going to be scrapped."

"So what is around the time needed?" I ask.

"The endoskeleton's alone, probably a few months at least, though the thing in total could take a year...hopefully it doesn't come to that length," he says.

"I don't really care, as long as I am not sent back under," Elizabeth says.

"Well, we don't have to open with the animatronics in their newer forms, but it would be weird for customers..." John says.

"The only issue with that is most wouldn't be able to start with a good chunk of people," Henry says, walking over with a blueprint.

"I was only suggesting a solution if time is a problem," John says.

"I know, but wouldn't exactly be professional to have not even half of us out and about," Henry says.

"Hey, just means we have more time to work out our routines, fix any problems that might occur with shipments, and advertise," Elizabeth says.

"You seem positive," I say.

"Well, right now all I want is to not be sent back underground. So I am not really worried about much other than that," she says.

"Okay, so I have a picture of Vincent so that the...skin...man that sounds so wrong...so that we can start working on his skin," I say.

"Thank you," John says, "I'll have it sent off also. that way we can start working on his skin."

"I also gave one to Vincent and Kevin," I say.

Elizabeth walks out of the room, towards what I guess is probably the storage room. I don't follow her, seeing as, well, privacy and simply respecting she might not want to be bugged.

"Well, now that I've delivered this I think I'll go back to my office. I need to order and try to find where some of the things are at and how long it'll take to get here," I say.

"Okay," John says.

I head back to my little office, past the storage room, where Elizabeth has went to, Williama and Micheal also seem to be in there also, loking at the photo. I get onto the computer and look at the orders I have made over the time I've made. While Henry had started to make this place useable as a Pizzeria, with the stages and a couple of tables, it still has a ways to go. For the building itself, it needs to be painted, floors need to be changed, doors need to be placed on the storage room and office. Whereas for the interior it needs more tables, since Henry seemed to not be able to get enough, chairs, the actual kitchen needs appliances, and...overall just needs stuff done to it. Thankfully, we don't have to open this place up right away, and can take our time to get the place fixed up. Unfortunately, the layout isn't the best for this...but then again this is our most ambitious place with the most animatronics.

I look up the shipments and that most of them are going to be trickling in over the next few weeks. Meaning that I have to have the place painted and floors replaced at least. 

"Henry!" I yell.

"Yes?" he says after a while, entering the room.

"Do you happen to know any place near here that would do painting or floor tiling, preferably both?" I ask him.

"I think that there is a place that does both not too far away, but for this place they may require a downpayment," he says, "especially if each room is going to have its own style rather than one cohesive style."

"Well this whole place is going to need tons of funds put into it," I say, "so as long as they do a good job I don't mind."

"True," he says, "I had this place made, and wasn't able to finish it...or well I had it somewhat done, but ultimately changes were going to need to be made."

"It's okay, the only thing I don't really like is how it's set up," I say, "unfortunately I can't fix it, but it isn't horrible."

"Well it was bigger than anything I've made before, so I wasn't sure how to do it properly," he says.

"You should have gotten a professional," I say.

"I was trying to delay my death for as long as possible, getting someone would've alerted her earlier," he says.

"True...but you could've ran it by one of your friends," I say.

"Well, I didn't so unless you want to push the opening back farther, we have to deal with it," he says.

"I know," I say, "also do you know any place that would put in a kitchen for us?" 

"Not at all, I hadn't gotten to that part quite yet," he says.

"Great..." I say.

"Couldn't make it too easy on you," he jokes, laughing a bit.

"Did you seriously just try and make a joke?" I say.

"I have to learn to entertain," he says.

"Jokes have never been your strong suit," I say, "might want to find something else to entertain, maybe stories?"

"That...I am going to seem like an old-"

"You are the oldest one here, if anything it may work out better," I say, "not meaning to sound so mean, but I am just saying, you might want to work with your natural skills rather than against them."

"True..." he says.

"Don't...if you want to do jokes do them, I am just saying in life you weren't exactly a master at them," I say.

"Just don't do dad jokes," Elizabeth says, "unless you want your own daughter to move on."

"Elizabeth!" William says.

"I would do the same," she says.

"Still-" he says.

"Look, if that was mean, I am sorry. I was meaning it as a joke, apparently it didn't come across as that sheesh," she says.

"Nah, I understood it," I say.

"So...how long should it take to open?" Elizabeth asks.

"With just refurbishing alone...months, but it could very well take up to a year," I say.

"Okay," she says.


	9. Chapter 9

It takes nearly a year to get everything together, with a few setbacks here and there. Luckily, within the next month we are able to get all the animatronics together and...it's interesting, to say the least. The original four are definitely in need of fixing up, as the person was not lying at all with their issues. Helping Susie get back up when she fell definitely was not fun, and trying to move Bill whose suit currently forcibly makes him retreat whenever light hits his eyes is... a task to say the least. Ultimately it seems that the original four animatronics are possessed by Susie, Bill, Gabriel, and Cassidy. Bill possessing Foxy, Susie possessing Chica, Cassidy possessing Freddy, and Gabriel possessing Bonnie. 

Thankfully I manage to get some cooks, servers, a handful of security guards that are okay with working alongside the animatronics. Though they currently don't know about them being possessed by the victims, and other than the guards I do not know if I ever will tell them about it. Since that would not only be an...extremely complex issue, but also one that really doesn't have to revealed to them.

Unfortunately, before I can open the restaurant I need to do one final meeting with the family of the victims. Just to make sure there are no sudden back-outs and that all of their wishes are followed out. After all, while this is owning up to the franchises previous issues, we need this opening to be as smooth as possible. If it doesn't, then...well hopefully damage control can be done.

"I'm heading out," I say, visiting the now nearly empty parts room other than John and Elizabeth.

"Hope it works out," Elizabeth says, sitting on a table while John works on her arm "we are too far in for it to fail."

"Yeah," I say.

Everyone has been transferred over to the newest endoskeletons we were able to make with the time we had. Now everyone here is about accurate and lifelike as possible, well other than ears and tails. Though, it is due to the fact they had to tied back into it somehow. Unfortunately, the time crunch means some of them are having to have tweaks done to them. Luckily, other than those tweaks they have worked well otherwise. Elizabeth's main issue is her right arm being either too tight or too loose.

I walk to the entrance where Henry is standing, looking just like the last time I saw him...well minus the ears, tail, and purple highlights. He is wearing a white suit with purple highlights.

"You ready?" he asks me, in his actual voice instead of that annoying high pitched voice.

"Yeah," I say, reaching the door.

"Let's go then," he says, opening the door for me.

"Thank you Henry," I say, walking out.

He follows me out and gets into my car, me in the driver seat and him in the side seat. We head off to the conference at the hotel, since there are a couple of people who are having to be flown in. Plus, if any of them wish to be there for the opening it makes it even easier in the long run. 

We pull into the hotel and I ask for directions to the conference room. The receptionist is somewhat confused by Henry, since...well not every day you meet an animatronic that has a human body yet animal ears and tail. After receiving directions we head up to the third floor where the room is. Luckily we are the first people there and I start getting everything ready. 

"You need any help hon?" Henry asks.

"Uh...maybe the projector, also if people need drinks during the meeting maybe deal with that?" I say.

"Sure," he says.

I then get back to setting stuff up, Henry gets to setting up the projector for me. I have never been fans of setting them up, and he always did better with that kind of stuff, so it works out. He also hooks the projector and laptop to each other so that I can focus on making sure that the folders are already out for everyone and that they have all the needed info for them. 

Eventually, over the hour people start pooling into the conference room. The first people to enter are VIncent's parents, and I give them a seat right away. Which I don't think anyone would protest against, in fact, it ends up that the elderly are sitting down while the younger ones are standing up. I decide to pull up a picture of all the animatronics, taken when everyone had finally awoken from the chip transfer. 

"Sorry, my wife can't be here, she has to watch all the children," a middle-aged man says.

"Oh, that's no problem," I say, before looking over to Henry "Henry? Would you please watch the kids?"

"Yes ma'am," he says, "what room?"

"Uh...they are at the pool...but wouldn't that...?" he says.

"Oh no issue, Henry is waterproof, all of the animatronics are," I say.

"Uh...okay," he says.

Henry then walks out of the room, and after a couple of minutes a middle-aged woman comes into the room.

"A..." is all she manages, completely confused.

"It's an animatronic called Henry, after my husband," I say.

"Oh..." she says, walking over next to her husband.

"So, as you all should know, I have asked all of you for permission to use your loved one's appearances as animatronics. This meeting is to make sure that no one here is wanting to back out, and everyone's wishes are clear," I say.

No one makes any comments, I don't know if that is good or bad right now though.

"Does anyone wish to pull out of the agreement?" I ask them.

Thankfully it is a resounding no, meaning no one will have to be scrapped or put away again.

"So, as part of the apology, if you want to, we are going to allow you all to be at the opening with no fees," I say.

"Thank you ma'am," one of the younger people say, most likely a sibling.

"Why though?" another person asks, "wouldn't it make more sense from a business standpoint to have us pay?" 

"This is dedicated to your children, siblings, maybe even husbands and wives, it would be wrong for us to charge you the first time," I say.

"I guess that makes sense I guess," they say.

"Also, we have both pictures and have, hopefully, gotten a video chat with the Pizzeria, should you want to see them moving around," I say.

"Uh, thank you ma'am but we do not need that," one of them says.

"Okay then, if you want, then please visit the Pizzeria on the opening day, it would mean a lot to us at Fazbear Entertainment," I say.

I then have a talk with each person or group one on one, so that I know that all their wishes are fulfilled properly for each of them. Pretty much everyone seems to go with scholarships in honor of the victims or charities. Though a handful do end up deciding to pocket it, though it seemed restricted to really only the two spouses of the dead.

After I finish I head down to to the pool where Henry is currently trying to keep under control of a group of children, though thankfully a handful of teens are there and helping him...though it seems to only apply to when they are being bothered. Henry is visibly being drained by the kids, though it would make sense, not only is he out of his element but also not even seen as being someone to respect in the eyes of the kids and teens. 

"Henry, we are done here," I say.

"Yes ma'am," he says, walking over to me, though once he gets over to me he whispers "thank you for saving me from them."

"No problem," I whisper, as we both walk back to my car. 

"So...how was it?" I ask him, wanting to see how he dealt with it.

"It...was not easy," he says, "I...haven't really dealt with kids since our daughter...and since I am an animatronic outside a pizzeria, they didn't see me as something to respect."

"At least you handled it, just by having you do that you may have helped some by showing we are trying to take steps to protect our customers," I say.

"We shouldn't even have to do that," he says, "if...only I had caught Dabria earlier...I...might be alive...everyone might be alive."

"She was...is great at hiding things," I say, "no one realized anything was wrong because of that."

"You weren't her business partner," he says, "I should have caught her, but I didn't." 

"I...you...nevermind, we need to get back to the pizzeria, especially so I can figure out about the night guard situation," I say, "I don't know if any of you are going to be like before or not."

"At worst the younger ones will be pranksters," he says, "after all, I don't think any of them have a vendetta against them anymore."

"They shouldn't of had one in the first place," I say.

"True," he says.

We then drive back and enter the pizzeria, where we notice the night guard has already arrived for her shift. She isn't in her car, as it's empty, but once we get inside...

"None of you better attack me!" she yells,pointing her finger around the place, most of the animatronics either looking hurt of simply not caring.

"They wouldn't!...well shouldn't," John says.

"Hello there nightguard," I say, interrupting the two.

"Oh, Mrs. Miller I'm so sorry," she says.

"It's okay Edith," I say.

"I...just...are the rumors true...that they attack nightguards?" she asks.

"They...shouldn't attack you, it was a...glitch I believe. I wasn't in the business when the glitches occur," I say, neither fully lying nor telling the truth.

"Oh...well that's reassuring," she says, "will they at least be off?"

"No, we will not," Elizabeth says.

"That the new AI I heard about?" she asks.

"Yeah, they are designed to be as lifelike as possible," I say.

"Well, as long as they don't try and kill me I'm okay," she says, "and if they do...well they may need a bit of a fixup."

"Are you stating you may damage them?" I ask.

"Not exactly, just that I won't just sit back and let myself die," she says.

"I wouldn't expect you to either," I say," just don't damage them. Use the flashlight with Bill, the glitch from Foxy when it comes to light is still somewhat there."

"Hey!" Bill yells, obviously uncomfortable me saying that, despite the fact he apparently had that issue even when living.

"Anyways, I just have to stay here from twelve to six in the morning, right?" she asks.

"Yes, but don't worry, they'll be busy doing some tasks to help get ready for tomorrow," I say.

"Using the animatronics as free labor?" she asks me.

"Like any business wouldn't?" I ask her.

"Touche," she says.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow," I say, walking out the door.

"See you!" they all say.

I then get in my car and put on some music before driving home. I am seriously drained and am so happy the Pizzeria is about to open since that means that I'll just have to focus on managing, instead of running around like a mad woman. Honestly wish I could've just hired someone to do most of this, but due to the paranormal aspect, I couldn't, and it did help get me used to this weird new life of mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Once I get dressed in a suitable look to wear to the opening I get in the car to drive to the pizzeria. The parking lot behind the building for employees is somewhat full, though that is partly due to the fact we didn't have to employ as much as normal since this location is somewhat automated. Though, the few staff that we have already arrived, thankfully. Hopefully, they have gotten started on all of the tasks that need to be done before the opening, rather than just wasting time.

I walk through the back entrance and enter the Pizzeria, and am greeted by...

"Mrs. Miller!" I hear John yell.

"What?!" I yell before I start running, both annoyed and worried. It's opening day, for Christ's sake.

"The nightguard and some of the animatronics..." he says.

"What?!" I say, reaching the door.

"Uhm..." he says pointing.

"I'll beat you..." Edith says, in an arm-wrestling match with Bill.

"You are fighting an animatronic," he says, "you have no chance."

"Don't...doubt...me," she says, pushing his hand down somewhat.

"I'm not, I'm just stating facts," he says, pushing her hand down.

"How in the world did this start?!" I yell.

"Uh...that's an interesting story," she says.

"Well, tell me then," I say.

"We were messing with her, acting like we used to, and she got fed up. Elizabeth laughed, revealing it was a joke..." Bill said, rubbing his head.

"And I ordered them to stop," she says, "which devolved into...that."

"So...to deal with a prank you resorted arm wrestling?" I ask them.

"Yep," both Bill and Edith say.

"You...well at least it wasn't something actually harmful," I say, "anyways how are preparations coming along? Since it seems they are going fine enough for an arm-wrestling match."

"Oh, well I was going to do a quick check-up on all of the animatronics so that they are properly functioning," John says.

"Well, my job is to look over them," Edith says.

"True..." I say, "anyways, everyone else needs to help set stuff up. We can't be caught not ready when we've literally had nearly a year to get everything ready."

"Yes ma'am," they all say.

I walk around the Pizzeria, checking up on everyone and everything. Thankfully, things seem to be going according to plan, and should be completely ready for the opening. I decide to finish my walk around by heading to the game room, where Elizabeth and Charollete are currently putting the prizes on the counter. Elizabeth is wearing a realistic version of her Baby form. While Charlotte is wearing a black dress with a purple ribbon on it. It's so weird, it used to be that my daughter was like a bigger sister to Elizabeth, yet now Elizabeth is more of the bigger sister to her. They seem to be setting up the prize corner right now, since everyone agreed to wait to set it up that part.

"How are things going?" I ask the two of them.

"Good," Charolette says.

"Decent," Elizabeth says.

"Need any help?" I ask them.

"Uh...a stepstool?" Elizabeth asks, "I can't reach the top shelf anymore."

"Shouldn't there be one already over here?" I ask them.

"We thought so too, but apparently not," Elizabeth says.

"It should be in the storage room..." I say, walking away.

"Sorry, we should've checked first," Charolette says.

I just walk to the storage room, which currently also acts as our repair room so currently John and the other mechanic are currently doing check-ups on some of the animatronics. Currently, Bill and Vincent are having checkups done on them. Since even though we tried to, Bill's light sensitivity issue hasn't fully gone away, we need to make sure he won't suddenly stop and reset his performance. While Vincent, along with Kevin are still getting used to moving around, without forcing the endoskeleton. So their movements are a bit...rough to say the least.

"Try moving your hand up Vincent," John says.

"Okay," Vincent responds, moving his hand up. Though it is too fast and causes Vincent to pull a wire.

"Dammit," John says, "I don't know if Vincent and Kevin will be ready for the opening. Their movements are either too fast, too stiff, or too robotic."

"That's okay, as long as they can do occasional performances until they are fully ready," I say.

"What if the parent's of Vincent come?" John asks.

"Then he can preform today, but Vincent and Kevin don't have to preform the rest of the time until they are ready," I say.

"Okay," he says, "also...why are you in here?" 

"Apparently someone forgot to take the step stool out of here," I say, grabbing it.

"Huh," he says, "wonder why."

"I don't know why, I just know it's making stocking the prize corner harder than it should be," I say.

"Well, at least it's not broken," he says.

"Bill, stay still!" the other mechanic yells.

"No, you won't stop flashing that flashlight in my eye! Even if it wasn't sensitive it would still hurt!" Bill yells.

"Anyways, have the rules been put up yet?" I ask.

"Oh shoot, I knew we had forgotten something!" Vincent says.

"I'll do it!" Bill says, jumping off the table.

"Your check-up isn't finished!" the mechanic yells.

"Well, we know I am still reacting to light, so think it's over," Bill says, speedwalking away.

"...Why is the AI so advanced? They practically aren't even robots anymore in terms of personality," the mechanic asks.

"Because it will allow them to seem the most lifelike," I say, coming up with a lie.

"Well, they are a bit too lifelike, trying to escape a check-up. What is he? Five?" the mechanic asks.

"Eh, maybe the person it was based on didn't like check-ups?" I say.

"It's because of the damn flashlight!" Bill yells from down the hall.

"Anyways, I need to get this step stool back," I say, trying to escape an argument.

I then walk away, though I am passed by the mechanic running, trying to catch the rouge Bill. Which honestly looks ridiculous, a human animatronic wearing a pirate outfit being chased down by a mechanic...all because he doesn't want to have a check-up done...only at Fazbear Entertainment...

I eventually make it back to the game room, and I notice that Elizabeth and Charolette are busy playing some games on the arcade machines. They don't seem to notice me though, so I just walk over to the prize corner and finish setting up. After all, they probably haven't seen or played a video game in ages...no reason get onto them right now. After all, they had done most of the work they were assigned to.

"I finished up," I say, walking over to the two of them.

"Oh," Elizabeth says.

"Sorry," Charolette says, looking down.

"It's okay, after all you haven't seen this stuff in a long time. No harm in playing them, I can always get the coins out, and you two had already done most of the work assigned to you," I say, "anyways, what else needs to be done befor-"

"Don't tell that mechanic I'm in here," Bill says, running for the prize corner.

"That's my cue to leave," I say, "so anything else you two know needs to be worked on?"

"Not that I know of," Elizabeth says.

"Same here," Charolette says.

"Okay, see you two, "I say, hugging the two of them.

I then walk around, trying to figure out what all is going on, and also see what has been missed in the last-minute rush to prepare. Thankfully though, it's not a lot, and other than the chase currently going on, everything is going smoothly. Though I end up having to put up the rules myself, and it is stationed all around the Pizzeria and even at the entrance. The rules are more or less the same as before, but I've added a few, some only for here, and others not so much.

9\. Don't flash bright lights at Bill(Foxy)  
10\. Any and all talk of tragedies are prohibited.  
11\. If an animatronic seems offline or out of order, do not approach.  
12\. If away from parents, stay in sight of animatronics.  
13\. Stay away from the storage room.

The last one is due to a multitude of reasons. While it is partially due to the fact we need that to act as a sort of hide-away for any animatronics that needs to be out of order or to simply relax. It's also out of the genuine safety of the kids, while all of the staff have been background checked, I still am not taking any risks. Plus, I don't really see a reason for a person that's not an employee to be in there.

Once it gets close to the opening I have everyone walk to the places that they are supposed to be for the grand opening of the Pizzeria. Even if they are allowed to roam around, I still want it to seem like they were off before the opening. Plus, it will probably comfort the public if they think the animatronics aren't on always.

I go to the front door, mentally preparing myself for the opening of the Pizzeria. While not my first, and hopefully not my last, it still is on my nerves. Which makes sense, no only do I have a group of possessed animatronics riding on this working, but I also need this to work for the company's reputation. It would look bad if the one location meant to respect the victims failed.


	11. Chapter 11

I step outside to the front of the Pizzeria for its grand opening, feeling both worried and excited for the moment. Both Vincent and Kevin are standing in the front to help speed up the entrance for the first day. Plus, it's the easiest job for them to perform right now, a least until we can get all the issues worked out, though there is one planned performance together today.

I look back to the first room, where the "main four" are currently positioned. I only say the main four because of the fact they are technically the four mascots of Fazbears Entertainment. Like normal Susie, Gabriel, and Cassidy are on the main stage while Bill being Foxy is on a separate stage until his performance. They, for some reason, decided to unify their themes, which makes sense. If they hadn't...I am worried what it would've turned out like. A pirate, a guitarist, a cook, and a singer don't exactly mesh well when transformed into humans. So for some reason, they all decided to go pirate, which honestly works extremely well.

"Six fifty-nine...one minute till the grand opening..." I say, eyes darting between the doors and the clock.

"It'll be okay," Kevin says, a smile on his face, " just look outside, people want to come here."

"Yeah," I say looking outside.

There is a decently sized crowd for the opening of this place, even though we have openly said that this place is made to honor the victims of the incidents. Though...I guess that might actually be why they came, we are not only owning it but trying to honor them. Might not be in the normal way, but it is the best way we can honor them for the business we are in.

"Okay...time to open this place..." I say, walking to the front door before looking back.

Both Vincent and Kevin give me a thumbs up, and the main three from inside are smiling. 

"Welcome to the Grand Opening of Fazbears Pizzeria Humans!" I say, opening the doors, "we are now open for business."

They start making their way slowly in, I stay outside, waiting to make sure nothing goes down right at the opening. Thankfully, nothing does and I head into the Pizzeria once everyone else has. I head inside and walk around the place, seeing how everyone is currently doing. The parents seem to be cautious of the free-roaming animatronics once they start walking, but the kids on the other hand are excited. Most likely because of the fact that they get to interact with them instead of the usual distance put between them. 

Thankfully, everyone seems to have things under control for the most part, other than an occasional argument between kids. I notice a couple of the victim families came, including Vincent's parents...guess I need to chat with them.

"Hello, how are you doing?" I ask them

"G-good...I noticed that Vincent and Kevin are dealing with the entrance instead of performing?" his mother asks.

"Yeah, they were put there for multiple reasons. We needed to have the entrance have extra help today due to it being the grand opening. Though they also aren't quite as smooth as we want them to be, so we are waiting until we can perfect their moves before allowing them to constantly perform. Don't worry, we have a performance planned today for them, same as the rest of the animatronics. When they are at a point we feel they are ready they'll be preforming more often than they are now," I say to her.

"That's okay, while sad, I'd rather have them functioning at the best as possible rather than how Dabria did with them looking so...robotic," she says.

"Yeah, well, we plan on upgrading as many of them as possible, they will still be animals, but they'll be hopefully better than ever," I say.

She just smiles and looks back to the stage which has most of the previous nightguards currently on. The only two not on being Scott and Maria due to them being paired together due to them being from the same model. That and for some reason, they don't exactly enjoy not doing things together, though I think that's due to the fact they for the longest time were required to work together.

I decide to walk away since there is no reason for me to stand around here, plus don't want to come off as trying to kiss up to the family of the victims, especially on the first day. Plus there are some people I need to check up on before I can feel comfortable not running around the place. 

Elizabeth and Charolette are the first ones I decide to check up on, though apparently some of the others have made their way to the room also. Makes sense, this room, and the two main stages are going to have the most traffic due to a multitude of reasons. With the help of Henry and William, they seem to be doing fine enough. The two girls are currently taking care of the gift shop while their fathers are patrolling the games. Most likely to make sure no one try to cheat the games and get more tickets than they deserve, or steal another kid's tokens.

"So, how is it going?" I ask Elizabeth, walking over when no kids are near the prize corner.

"Good, luckily no one has decided to be an ass on opening day, though that may change eventually," she tells me.

"How is your arm?" I ask her.

"Eh, there have been a few times it's caused a slight issue, but nothing too serious," she says, "though I would like to walk around more. This place really only needs one person manning it."

"Duly noted," I say.

I go back to the front of the Pizzeria where Vincent and Kevin are standing at, it is very obvious that they are bored being the only two there...okay...so maybe I should have specified to everyone that once finished with their tasks they can effectively roam freely until needed again.

"Hey," I say, walking up to them.

"Hey," they both say, both obviously bored and wanting to go back in.

"You both can enter into the main area," I say, "I made the mistake of not being clear enough on the instructions."

"Thank you miss," they both say, walking towards the main area.


End file.
